The Everlasting Flame of Kazama Naruto
by bloodmank
Summary: what if Naruto's mother caused his father and herself to survive? what's with the extra seal on Naruto's stomach? and who is this girl that appears, calling herself Sora? what does she mean "my parents are dead, but they'll be here soon!"? pairings in ch2
1. Chapter 1

The Everlasting Flame of Kazama Naruto

Ch. 1 - The Toad saves the Storm's Tree

_Konohagakure no Sato, western-side hospital, maternity ward_

One, Kazama Arashi was looking lovingly at his wife and son, his son having just been born. His wife was holding their son lovingly, and looked up at Arashi. "Well lover boy, what's the name gonna be?" Kazama Arashi would forever wonder exactly how he had fallen in love with Hoshigaki Umi, now Kazama Umi, in the first place. All he knew was that he had a run-in with the seven swordsmen of the mist, her and her older brother both having been assigned by the Mizukage to prevent Arashi from doing to mist what he had done to Iwa. And before he knew it, they at the wedding altar, the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi, his predecessor, performing the ceremony.

"Why not Naruto?" Arashi suggested, Umi looking at him slightly incredulously.

"Only if you agree to have his name mean 'Maelstrom' and not 'fish paste' after your favorite ramen." Umi said, Arashi agreeing saying that's what he meant originally. He _thought _he was a good liar, and as a result, his wife knew everything he didn't want her to know before he told her what he did want her to know. He still didn't know that she knew he was planning on sealing the recently assaulting Kyuubi no Kitsune into their son at the cost of his life. So, as soon as she handed Naruto over to Arashi, she hit him over the head with the flat side of her sword, Same Soshaku (Shark Bite), effectively knocking Arashi unconcious. She created a few Mizu Bunshins to carry herself, Arashi, and Naruto, out of the hospital and to the meeting point arranged by the person who was actually going to perform the sealing. Umi would draw the seal, and Jiraiya would sacrifice himself for Konoha.

--

_Konohagakure no Sato, Hokage monument, 10 minutes later_

"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU PERVERT?!" Umi had just arrived at the arranged meeting spot and couldn't find the person who had arranged it. A relatively tall man with white hair and an aged face, maybe a man of 40 or 50 years old.

"Sorry, I had to finish researching the seal to make sure I didn't screw up. Unfortunately, this is probably the last time I'll be able to help the kid out, and the only time I'll do any practical research. Sigh oh well, better me than him." the man, apparently Jiraiya, said, looking a bit down-trodden.

"Are you sure there's no other way Jiraiya?" Umi asked, Naruto sleeping peacefully in her arms. The older man simply nodded, a frown plastered upon his face. He took Naruto and headed off towards the battle, summoning a gigantic toad.

**"Jiraiya, what do you think you're doing, what going on here?"**The giant toad said, his pipe not falling from his mouth. The toad was asking Jiraiya this because he was looking at the raging Kitsune that was destroying the forest and lives of the ninja attacking it.

"When you get summoned next, tell Arashi that he'll have to get you a drink, 'cause I won't be able to once I'm done here." Jiraiya said sadly, the large toad sensing his intentions.

**"well, if you're going to be trying that technique, then I guess I'll have to get you to the battle!"** the giant toad said before bounding off towards the giant fox in the distance. It took two hops of the massive toad before he reached the large fox. Jiraiya put his hands together as if he was praying, and he said 2 words that made very sealing artist there freeze, as their fears of one of Jiraiya's possible fates had just come to pass.

"SHIKI FUUJIN!" now, it was no big secret in Konoha that the Yondaime had created a sealing technique of great power in case they were attacked by a demon at one point. However, they also knew that the sealing technique had the cost of the soul and life of the person who performed it. One of Konoha's greatest fears was the loss of the three Sannin, whom had been said to rival the power of every previous Kage at this point, and Jiraiya just happened to be one of the Sannin.

As those words escaped Jiraiya's lips, Konoha prepared grieving the loss of not only all the ninja who had died fighting against the Kyuubi, but the loss of another Sannin. Orochimaru, the snake Sannin, had betrayed Konoha when he was not chosen as the Yondaime Hokage, and had been a missing Nin ever since. The slug Sannin Tsunade had warned the council of Konoha that her allegiance with them was currently being held by a thin thread. undoubtedly, Jiraiya's sacrifice would be taken as Konoha taking another of her precious people from her, and she would sever all ties with the village, and due to the fact that the Sannin were welcome to come and go from Konoha as they pleased, as well as choose to not send their whereabouts to the Hokage, she would not be marked as a missing nin, in fact, the only reason Orochimaru was marked as a missing nin was the fact that he had straight up to the council's faces said, "If you won't let me be Hokage, then I'm done with being your ninja!" and had deftly leaped out the window before the arrogant council could overrule the Hokage and name Orochimaru the Yondaime instead.

As it was, Konoha would be mourning the death of Jiraiya, and the loss of all the Sannin. It figures though, Konoha would mourn the loss of their strong ninja, rather than the loss of their loyal ninja. At this point, the Kyuubi's body had turned to dust, and Naruto had been sealed with the Kyuubi. Jiraiya standing on a house, holding the boy. He put him on the roof of the house and went through a series of 372 hand seals over the course of five minutes, his life almost completely gone. "My gift to you, Naruto, the cough protection of the will of fire, powered by the chakra of the Kyuubi no Kitsune himself, be safe, and, happy birthday." and with that, Jiraiya of the Sannin fell to the ground, missing the roof, dead.

When one of the remaining ninja had assumed that a simple sealing process could not kill Jiraiya of the Sannin, he jumped to the roof and saw only a child with a seal on his stomach, crying all the while. The man assumed that the child had something to do with the Kyuubi, and assumed that since it had to do with the demon and Jiraiya fell dead off of this roof, that the child had killed him.

However, when he reached out to take care of the child, fire shot out of the air and somehow gripped the man, burning him quite effectively. He screamed, causing more ninja to appear on the roof, and when they got close to the child to stop him, flames gripped them as well, keeping them away from the boy. The first man managed to run off to the hospital. How? Simple. Part of his arm had been incinerated from the protective flames.

The other ninja soon suffered the same fate. Soon, Umi arrived being carried by some Mizu Bunshins, looked astonished. There was her newborn son, surrounded by pieces of human arms, obviously having been fiercely burned off. There was fire circling around him, as if it was protecting him.

Umi tossed a kunai at such an angle that it would not hit Naruto, but it would look like it was going to. The fire shot out and melted the kunai, causing the molten steel to fall harmlessly to the ground. She stepped closer and reached towards Naruto, and the flames moved out of the way. She picked him up, the flames apparently accepting that she would not hurt him. Naruto stopped crying and began to nod off at seeing his mothers face.

He was happy now, safe, even if he did not know that that was why he could sleep now or even that he felt any different than when he had been crying. Umi just waited, before she fell to the ground from all the exertion that her weakened legs had taken. More of her Mizu Bunshins appeared carrying Arashi who was still knocked out. Her current Mizu Bunshins were about to feel the effects of using a weakened body and be dispelled. She ordered them to put Arashi on the ground and she created more Mizu Bunshins as the ones that she had already turned back to water. She ordered these Mizu Bunshins to take her and her family home, as she still needed to get some rest. Especially since you're not supposed to move immediately after giving birth. Her husband would have a bit of a fit when he woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here's the thing, the grammar repairs are harder than I thought, and I'm only human, my arms are all but completely out of strength, I'll give you this modded chapter and fix the next chapter and _complete_ the fourth chapter later today. GOOD NIGHT MY READERS!!!

KAZAMA NARUTO X HYUUGA HINATA

HATAKE KAKASHI X INUZUKA RIN

SABAKU NO GAARA X O.C KAGE NO SORA

SABAKU NO KANKURO X O.C CIVILIAN

NARA SHIKAMARU X SABAKU NO TEMARI

KAZAMA ARASHI X O.C KAZAMA HOSHIGAKI UMI, obviously

SARUTOBI KONOHAMARU X HYUUGA HANABI

HYUUGA NEJI X AMANE TENTEN

ROCK LEE X O.C ABURAME REINA

O.C KAGE NO REI X O.C KAGE NO ARI, obviously

KYUUBI NO KITSUNE X O.C SHICHIBI NO KITSUNE (female)

alright then, just so you know, I don't really intend on this being a tremendously short story, so there should be plenty of time for me to work in all the o.c's. Naruto and Hinata will be the first one to get together, but just barely. I was thinking of putting Sora with Naruto, but I just didn't really think it would work out. In this story Naruto will be like Gaara, but due to growing up with his parents' love, he won't be a psychopath. I put Sasuke and Sakura with no one because I plan on major Sasuke and Sakura bashing.

Now, ON WITH THE SHOW!

The Everlasting Flame of Kazama Naruto

Ch 2 - The Fox is Trapped in The Maelstrom, and The Maelstrom Befriends the Fox

_Konohagakure no Sato, Kazama home, midday 7 years later_

Today was just another simple day for Kazama Naruto. Regardless of today being his first day at the Konoha ninja academy, he wasn't really all that nervous. For him, it was just another day of being him, being feared. The people of this village were always afraid of him, and since it made them leave him to be with his family without interruption, he couldn't care less. If one was to describe him from an appearance it would be indifferent and uncaring. If someone was to judge by personality and interests, they would say loyal, fun-loving, and all-around happy. The flames that always appeared when something was going to hit him or injure him was what struck fear into the villagers. Add on to the fact that the flames repelled molten materials through molecular deconstruction, via destruction of cells holding other cells together, and the fact that they deconstructed instantly, and he had an absolute defense. Absolutely everything that was touch by the flames was burned to ash or less. Nothing could survive the fire. Once something was within 10 feet of him, with the kinetic energy necessary to possibly cause harm, it was disposed of. The fire took no chances unless it was someone that Naruto himself loved our allowed to touch him, let alone be near him. If the appearance is deceiving, like someone who had once tried to assassinate him against his father's knowledge in the disguise of said Hokage was disposed of anyway. The flames simply read the person's intent and kinetic energy for signs of a possible threat. There is a certain threshold that, once passed, the potential energy is unwillingly forced to become kinetic. An explosive begins just below that threshold, and once the small nudge need to push past it is pushed past, boom. Little did the little student know that it was really the seal that his father couldn't figure out. The reason was that it was not one seal, but 372 seals, project unto his stomach via hand signs. His father's sensei had done 372 hand signs when he was born, after the Kyuubi, which his father had told him about, as in, the whole story, was sealed into him. 100 detection seals, to sense the kinetic energy. 100 reverse limiter seals intertwined with the detection seals to sense the threshold in which the kinetic energy would become hostile. 50 direction seals to draw the Kyuubi's chakra out. 50 slavery seals to force the raw chakra to follow the seal's design. 32 combustion seals to make the chakra 320 times more flammable than pure oxygen. This meaning, that the chakra would catch fire in temperatures cold enough to freeze a volcanic eruption instantaneously. 10 heat immunity seals to make Naruto able to withstand heats well above the heat of the sun itself. And finally, 30 sentient defense seals, lacking only the ability to think. Since they could not think, they could only do. These 30 seals were intertwined with the other 332 seals, minus the heat immunity seals so the other 322, in order to control them, and defend the seal. the seal itself was in Naruto's center of gravity, and since seals defend themselves through powerful blasts of chakra, it drew on the super-potent chakra of the Kyuubi, which the combustion seals had made super flammable and was released in a defensive array of super hot flames. Their heat rivaled the sun. That is why the Yondaime could not figure out the seal, it is because he was doing just that, he was looking for _a_ seal, not even able to fathom 372 being on his son. Oh how the younger generation has fallen to disregard the power of their elders by so much. Jiraiya was hailed as the best human seal master to ever live. Not even the Yondaime was as good as he, because Jiraiya got that title by luck. he had been lucky in the sense that he had survived enough risky situations to think farther outside the box than thought possible. He could take a risk, screw up, and walk away from it laughing. He was simply that lucky. The only time he did not have more luck than the Shinigami was when he willingly gave his soul to the Shinigami to save his village.

Where was I? Ah yes, Naruto was on his way to the academy, I remember now. As he entered the school yard he noticed that there were a lot of kids all over the place, either his age or older. He looked around with a tremendously bored expression. His mask of indifference was failing miserably, because his boredom was obvious. He soon saw an Uchiha boy surrounded by fan girls, said Uchiha brooding. Now, a year ago, Naruto had heard his father saying something about an attempted massacre of the Uchiha clan. They had managed to dispatch the killer, the brooding Uchiha's older brother. Itachi, if Naruto remembered correctly. They dispatched Itachi before he could kill any more than 1/6th of the Uchihas in the compound. The Uchiha in question, Itachi, had his memory checked for his reasoning. And when it was found, the Uchiha clan was removed from its status as the police force. Itachi had begun his killing spree because every living Uchiha, save his brother, was going to launch a full scale assault on one Kazama Naruto. Their reasoning was his murder of the Sannin Jiraiya. Arashi had argued that there was never any proof that he had done that, but the Uchiha clan head, Fugaku, had argued that there was no evidence that he hadn't either. In the end, all it could do was make the Kazama and Uchiha families hate each other. The Uchiha had quantity, the Kazama had quality. If they were to fight one another, the village would be destroyed in the crossfire, and the only 3 living Kazamas would completely slaughter the entire Uchiha clan. It was an unspoken threat from Arashi to Fugaku, that if Fugaku tried anything against his son again, proof of a murder, a personal grudge, a clan affair, _anything_, he, his wife, and even his son would gladly erase the Sharingan from the list of doujutsu on every single document in the world. He would put an Uchiha's blood into a seeker seal, and hunt down every single Uchiha alive, save Itachi, who would have his Sharingan sealed. As it was, Uchiha Itachi was disowned from the Uchiha clan, and the Kazama family had adopted him after sealing his Sharingan permanently. Not even his children would have it. And, surprisingly, it had been done per his request. Itachi had gladly become a Kazama, but he had said that it wouldn't feel right coming into their family with an unfair learning advantage. He wanted to be a Kazama, so he was damn well gonna fit the bill. He would become a genius of hard work like Maito Gai. He already had the genius from his Sharingan, so now all he had to do was work hard to get to stronger. No doubt the broody Uchiha being swarmed by fan girls was trying to think up a way to get back at his brother. It probably involved killing the poor guy. True, the guy had attempted to kill his entire family, but he had done so because, A) he was pushed to, and pushed beyond, the point of insanity. and B) due to his insanity the one reason that he knew needed to be justified to educate his family was brought to the front of his mind. His insanity simply pushed him too far. As soon as his mind was searched, the yamanaka doing the search had found and corrected the boy's insanity. Itachi's 13 year-old mind grieved and mourned the losses of the Uchiha he had killed, while the rest of his mind had warmed up to the Kazamas. It was a slow process, but the 13 year-old part of his mind, the part that was still grieving, was slowly becoming like the rest. In about 6 years, he would be completely and totally a Kazama, devoted to his family, friends, and home. His clan, the Uchiha, was no longer his family. He would not let himself be associated as the Uchiha that was disowned. He would be known as the Kazama that was once Uchiha. He was now a Kazama, not an Uchiha. He even got contacts to make his eyes a piercing blue. He now had one less definition as an Uchiha. He would keep his hair, he would look just plain weird with his new dad's hair color. Naruto was being glared at heatedly by the broody Uchiha. No doubt because Naruto now held the position that he once had, but due to his clan's stupidity, he had lost it. when Naruto was assuming that the Uchiha was thinking of ways to harm or otherwise kill Itachi, and this guess was right on the money.

Naruto decided to turn his gaze to the fan girls themselves. He recognized 2 immediately and groaned. Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino. They were currently yelling at each other about who would be "Sasuke-kun's" girlfriend and eventual wife. He noticed 10 Uchiha genin and chuunin, who caught sight of the group of fan girls and immediately vanished with no trace, no leaves, no poof, they were just plain gone. It appeared that fan girls were the bane of all Uchihas' existence. Except Itachi, he was the exception to the "fan girls are always after Uchiha" rule. He was a Kazama, and he had _more_ fan girls than he had before due to his "cute" or "pretty" or "mystifying" blue eyes. Soon enough they were going to do a transplant with Itachi's currently black eyes under blue contacts, and give him _real_ blue eyes, allowing them to release the seal that constantly used up his chakra. They would simply filter the Sharingan out of his system using a seal in a, shall we say, more _sensitive_ and _out of the way_ region than his forehead. Anywho, the reason he groaned was because he had once overheard the two girls arguing over what flowers they thought they should buy for Ino's dad in the hospital. It was frightening to say the least, and only the fact that Naruto was hated and feared daily had saved him from mental scarring. Itachi, however, was not so lucky. This event was six months prior to the present date. Itachi's becoming a Kazama had been 9 months prior.

He then turned to behind him where he felt the flame "looking", more accurately the seal becoming cautious, and caught a glimpse of a beige... something or other before he turned away. He felt the flames "relax" and he headed inside. His movement had startled Sasuke, who gave his fan girls the slip and gave chase to Naruto. Luckily, his fan girls were fooled completely. When he caught up to Naruto he looked at him with an almost murderous intent rolling off of him. Naruto held an indifferent look. He only showed emotion to his friends and family, not his fellow villagers. As far as they were concerned he was scum, as far as he was concerned he didn't care. So why should he show emotion to them? What would that do? Give them something they might be able to use against him? Good luck with that shit-heads.

Class was going to start soon, and that would probably not be good.

"Kazama Naruto, you are the son of the man who told those lies that you weren't responsible for the death of Jiraiya the toad-sennin. On top of it you are the new scum of a brother of that teme Itachi. Know this, I will kill you one day, and then I will kill Itachi. I will avenge the great Jiraiya, and then my dead clan members." Sasuke said as he held an icy glare.

"Typical Konoha ninja-wannabe, mourn the strong before your loved ones, how inhumane." Naruto said uncaringly. Sasuke flinched ever so slightly at the voice of complete indifference this boy had taken in front of his death threat. Along with working in an insult. "Why don't you run on home to your mother and ask her to teach you some common human morals."

"You will regret insulting my morals fool, and I will kill you." Sasuke said walking away from him.

"Right, that'll be the day I grow breasts and lose my dick. See you around teme." Naruto said as he took a seat in a corner of the class he and Sasuke had just entered, having been instructed to enter this room when class started.

Naruto was a person that most people seemed to think was try to act "cool" or some such non-sense. Still, it would serve to give him some entertainment. School, of all kinds, is just plain boring. Soon enough, the kids his age that had been outside came inside, and he was able to allow himself a small chuckle at seeing them fighting over the seat next to Sasuke. "Idiots." Naruto had unknowingly said something that most fan girls hated being called more than an insult to the object of their desire. Sakura decided it would be her voice that mattered most.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT! YOU'RE JUST SITTING THERE TRYING TO ACT COOL!" Sakura shouted, running over to try and punch him. 5 seconds later she was on the ground crying in pain.

"I don't act. If I look like I don't care about something, I don't care. If I look indifferent to a situation, then it means I'm okay with things going one way or the other. But I don't act. You just got a small taste of what all but 3 ninja in this village fear." Naruto said, looking to a door that was opening, a chuunin coming out. "Chuunin-san, please take Haruno-san to the hospital. She made the mistake of trying to harm me." the chuunin visibly stiffened at that. he nodded and walked over, and dashed to the hospital with Sakura in tow. Naruto looked around to see the shocked faces all over the classroom. "Anyone else want to try something?" every one of the fan girls threw a book or a chair, one even threw a desk, but they were all reduced to ash. "If any of you in this room throws anything at me on purpose, I'll burn your arms off." and with that, class resumed and ended normally. Naruto walked towards the door and went out onto the school yard where he was confronted by Sasuke. "so, teme decided to prove he has some balls after all. out of the way if you don't want to get worse then Haruno."

"I don't care what threats you use, you're just a dumb kid who thinks he can stand against the whole village of Konoha." Sasuke said, throwing a handful of shuriken at Naruto. "let's see your weak little flames turn that into ash!" the next second there was a large amount of molten iron on the school yard.

"happy? you saw it, now move, or I'll let you face what melted your weak little shuriken." Naruto said, walking past Sasuke as he quoted the arrogant Uchiha's attempt at a good insult. he managed to get through to his house with a total of 8 attempts on his life and 4 villagers sent to the hospital. a personal record for hospitalization I might add. usually he sends the whole mob to the hospital, this time they were smart and left him alone. When he entered the simple house he found Itachi meditating, and Umi in the kitchen preparing sushi. Itachi looked up to see who came in through the door and smiled, seeing who it was.

"hello Otouto, did you have an okay first day, or did you hospitalize a teacher?" Itachi asked jokingly.

"some fan girl of your old otouto's tried to punch me for calling her an idiot." Itachi winced and stood up and gained a slightly awed look.

"you didn't do any permanent damage did you?" Itachi asked worried about the girl.

"no, just a very mild first-degree burn. they were able to take care of it at the hospital in a few minutes. though I'm a little glad that she left me alone afterward." Naruto said trying to re-assure Itachi.

"you didn't, somehow, enjoy, hurting her did you?" Itachi asked, worried about the Kyuubi influencing Naruto's emotions through the seal.

"no, I didn't enjoy hurting her, I enjoyed how smart she was in leaving me the fuck alone. I wouldn't have done any worse than a mid-damage first-degree burn. anything else is probably above the typical pain threshold for a kid my age." Naruto said, slightly insulted that Itachi even had to ask.

"sorry, just worried about the Kyuubi." Itachi said, Naruto just shrugged.

"yeah, well, things happen, but the fur-ball is still in check. I'm still me, no weird thoughts at all. though I'm starting to worry that the damned Kitsune is planning something. I know he's awake, but I haven't talked to him once, and I doubt that's a good thing, at least if I haven't talked to him and the seal is made in such a way that I can tell that he's awake. that should mean that I can talk to him but I don't know how to." Naruto explained, worry evident in his voice. "What if he's planning a way to escape?"

"Otouto, that seal on your stomach was designed by Tou-san, written by Kaa-san, and formed by Jiraiya-sama, the Kyuubi isn't going anywhere." Itachi explained. Naruto presented a good point and it was possible that the Kyuubi might be able to find a way out of the seal, but it was impossible for him to get out as long as he was tethered to the seal that Jiraiya had placed on him. there was only a certain amount that a soul could do, and without the strength of his chakra to back him up, as well as the fact that the Kyuubi's soul was producing the chakra that powered Naruto's defensive powers, Kyuubi was trapped.

Now, Naruto had other skills, he was ready to run and dodge and even fight in kenjutsu, taijutsu, ninjutsu, and even genjutsu if someone was able to bypass the intense heat from the flames. doing so was not impossible, and therefore Naruto was ready. "come on, we need to get back to your training, remember what that note said, you have to be able to survive death itself in order to protect the village."

"got it aniki."

-+-

_Konohagakure no Sato, Great Gates of Konoha_

'_This is the place Tou-chan told me about? It doesn't really look all that bad. I wonder why he said it was so bad…'_ A young girl no older than seven years old, thought as she walked calmly towards the large gates of the huge village. _'I guess I gave to use that cover story Tou-chan gave me now…'_

"Halt! State your name and business in Konohagakure." The chuunin guard said, looking down questioningly at the young girl a second later. "Oh, hello, little girl. What are you doing here all by yourself?"

Cue fake tears. "I-I can't find my Kaa-chan or m-my Tou-chan. I'm all a-a-alone." Instant sympathy.

"Oh, I'm, I'm so sorry! Here, come on, we'll take you to Hokage-sama, he'll be able to help you." The guard said, picking up the girl and dashing off towards the Hokage Tower.

-+-

_Hokage's Office_

"I see, they were probably killed by bandits. If you could leave, I think I should talk to her alone." Arashi said, the guard bowing and leaving the girl with Arashi. "I'm sorry for your loss, but I need to ask, do you know exactly what's happened here?"

"Mmhm. My parents are dead." The girl said, without a hint of sadness. "But they'll be here soon!"

"Uhhh…" Arashi managed, not able to quite find the sentence.

"You're Kazama Arashi, right? Tou-chan told me about you, you have a son, his name's Naruto, right?" The girl said, Arashi narrowing his eyes slightly at the prospect of the girl's father having had that information. "My name's Kage no Sora. Tou-chan told me that I should stay with you and your family until him and Kaa-san came back."

"Ummm," _'Dammit! This kid's either traumatized or naturally delusional, neither is appropriate for truthful reinforcement, got no choice then.'_ "I guess you can stay with us, just make sure that you're careful around Naruto, he has an absolute defense that won't let anything walk away unharmed if they try to hurt him."

"Got it, Kazama-chan!" Sora said, Arashi sweat-dropping slightly.

'_What, karma for my pranks? Yeah, screw you too, Kami.'_

-+-

_Kazama residence, half-an-hour before dinner_

"Um, everyone, this is Sora, she's gonna be staying here until her parents can come get her." Arashi said, Umi glaring at him questioningly. He returned with a nervous look, as if implying that he would explain later.

"Riiight, well, Itachi-kun, give me a hand with the swordfish, will ya? Save the head, I'm gonna need it later." Umi said, Arashi sweat-dropping with a nervous chuckle.

-+-

_Kazama residence, after dinner_

"Okay Naruto, time for bed, go and get some sleep, with the enemies that you have in the Uchiha clan you'll probably have one hell of a day." Umi said, all but throwing Naruto up the stairs to his room.

"Alright already, geez, you don't have to be so annoying about it. man. night Kaa-san, Tou-san, aniki." Naruto said, closing his bedroom door and lying down on the bed of the simple room. it didn't take very long for Naruto to fall asleep, and he woke up rather soon.

he found himself in a sewer, yellow brick walls forming a tunnel. there were pipes running along the sealing leading into all different directions, going through small holes in the walls to whatever was on the other side. but all the pipes were transparent, a red ghost-like substance rushing through them away from the room that all the pipes led into.

Naruto decided to explore the room as it seemed to be the source of the odd substance. when he entered the room he was a little shocked to say the least. inside the room, was a large red fox, with nine tails resting on the ground as if it was tired. the fox was not actually large, but huge, and Naruto noticed that on the fox's forehead was the very same seal that was underneath the seal that created the flames that guarded him.

All over the foxes red-furry body there was black kanji for all the seals that made up the big seal overtop the shiki fuujin on his stomach. about one foot away from each of the seals a pipe seemed to appear, the red ghost-like substance covering the fox like an aura, being pulled evenly into the different pipes, but apparently being replenished just as quick, if not slightly faster, than it was sucked away. the large fox slowly opened his eyes as Naruto scoffed, realizing exactly where he was, regaining his indifferent visage.

"so, I finally meet my prisoner face-to-face. I suppose I should thank you, thanks to your chakra powering the flames that protect me I have been able to defend myself against the villagers. but, still, you did attack my home and cause the death of my father's sensei, so I don't think I'll thank you." Naruto said, the fox looking a little peeved by his explanation.

**"little human whelp, I should kill you where you stand for your insolence, but I suppose I would hold spite for you if you attacked my home. at least if it was you personally. that's the whole reason I attacked you little human settlement."** the Kyuubi explained, looking rather exhausted. **"my chakra isn't supposed to be regenerating constantly due to a drain, at this rate my reserves will expand and I'll die being forced out of the seal."**

"Right, well, something tells me this will be good if you didn't attack Konoha just to relieve some serious demonic stress, what could've happened to make you go so berserk? all the veterans of your attack say you were attacking without a word, just growls and barks, like an animal from the forest, but if you're capable of coherent thought, then you must actually have been in a frenzy to lose the control over a power an immortal older than his legend is such as yourself should have. what happened?" Naruto asked, the Kyuubi smirking at his well thought out question.

**"And here I thought I had been sealed into a little blond idiot. at least I was half-right. very well, I will tell you what happened...**

_(Cave of the Shichibi no Kitsune, 7 years ago)_

In a cave roughly one mile behind the ruins of the whirlpool country, there was a group of four foxes. A red one, a blue one, and two purple ones. The red one was a huge male that had nine tails, the blue one was a little smaller and female with seven tails, and the purple ones were the size of normal fox kits, both male, each having only one tail. The large red fox left the cave and went out to a forest to hunt for food for the small purple foxes and the blue fox. The large fox returned and found something that slowly drove him into a rage.

The first thing he found was that there was human blood littering the front of the cave, a single human corpse with a headband and metal plate on the headband of a swirling leaf-like shape. The next thing he found drove him further into his rage. He found the fox kits, lying in a large pool of their own blood, motionless. There were kunai sticking out of their corpses. Normally this would lead him to assault only the individuals that had killed the kits, and he prepared to follow the scent coming from the kunai.

He was slightly calmed when he found that the scent of most of the kunai were giving off the scent of the corpse he had found, but three of the kunai each held a specific other scent. He began following it towards the village of Konoha, but he felt something that drove him into a blind fury. he felt like a piece of his soul had been ripped out of his body and was confined somewhere out of his reach.

This meant something very simple, but drove the fox into a pure animalistic rage. It meant that the blue fox, that had been his mate, had been sealed. He disregarded his logical thinking and charged towards Konoha. You know the rest of the story.

_(back to the present in Naruto's mind)_

**"I have yet to think of what or who she is sealed into, but I can still feel that small piece of my soul, that feels out of reach. That's the only reason that I am still sane, there is a chance that she is alright, and that she won't meet any harm." **Kyuubi said, finishing his explanation.

"so she's safe?" Naruto asked, actually feeling sorry for the fox.

**all I have to worry about is her vessel being destroyed, but until I know what her vessel is, I have to sleep, biding my time, regaining my strength. and here, I find a little human of the very same village that sealed my mate away. as well as killed my kits." **Kyuubi said hate beginning to show in his eyes.

"I can't see a Konoha-nin doing that on purpose. but if what you say is true-

**I should kill you for what you're village has done to my mate and I, but I will not, after all, you're a prisoner in your own home. hated for what you hold, and for something that you didn't do."** Kyuubi said beginning to calm down.

"I wish I could help you, Kyuubi, but I don't have any idea what I can do to help." Naruto said, pity showing in his eyes.

**"Perhaps... we can come to an agreement?"** Kyuubi offered, seeing his chance to help his mate. **"If I give you something that you want or need that I am able to, then will you help me find and protect my mate's vessel?"**

"I don't get it, why are you worried about protecting the vessel instead of releasing your mate?" Naruto asked.

**"Only a living creature would be able to hold the chakra of a Shichibi or higher, and once sealed into a living creature, the soul becomes tethered to the life force of the one that the soul was sealed into, so if the vessel dies, or the seal is broken, then the soul sealed inside will die, and that's the last thing I want for my mate. so, can we cut a deal or not?"** Kyuubi explained, Naruto nodding in understanding.

"only if you agree to this, if you give me full control over all of your chakra to use for things other than the protective flames, then I will find and protect your mate's vessel." Naruto said, the fox smiling at him.

**"I'll do you one better, I will create a bloodline doujutsu for you, a bloodline power, make demonic chakra a bloodline of yours, enhance your senses to the level of the oni Kitsune clan, give you my summoning contract, allow you a the oni Kitsune power of shape-shifting, as well as give you full control over my powers. that should use just enough of my chakra reserves that I won't die from the expansion of my reserves until you 120th birthday, if humans even lived that long, which means I will be released naturally before I can die. but in exchange, you have to find my mate's vessel as soon as possible, and protect them with your life."** Kyuubi said, Naruto surprised at his offer.

"I take it you're giving me all those things to help me find and protect your mate's vessel?" Naruto asked, Kyuubi nodding. "Okay then, I accept your offer on one additional condition. You have to make sure that you keep yourself and your mate hidden once you are released so that you never go into that blind rage and attack humans again." Naruto said, the Kyuubi nodding. "Then you have a deal, Kyuubi."

**"My name is not Kyuubi, that is just my title, my name is Hizashi."** Kyuubi, now known as Hizashi, said as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Sunlight? What's your mate's name then?" Naruto asked.

**"Tsukiakari"** Hizashi said a little dreamily.

"Moonlight. Appropriate I guess. At least now I have a friend that will never leave me all alone. I guess I'll see you tomorrow night Hizashi. After all, I've got to learn how to use these skills efficiently if I'm going to be protecting your mate's vessel." Naruto said, smiling as he faded away into his regularly scheduled dream.

**"Sleep well kit, after all, starting tomorrow night, you're going to find out why I'm known as the best and most hated trainer in the world."**


	3. Chapter 3

The Everlasting Flame of Kazama Naruto

IMPORTANT NOTICE!!!

I am going to be making repairs to my grammatical errors early in the story as well as set up a scenario that inspired me to continue work on this fic.

The next updates will signify the story's completed renovations.

Now, get back to what you were doing. If you were online when this came up, then know that I am not going to bed until the renovations are complete.

NOTICE COMPLETED!!!


	4. Chapter 4

I am no longer afraid to admit that I am a piss-poor writer. In honesty, I have used this site selfishly so that I could find my way through my personal stresses. I have overburdened myself and sent every idea to paper, but too many of these left my personal collection, and were uploaded. I must apologize, but the stories this note appears in are to be deleted, as they were ideas that were doomed to remain premature. I have seen a few things, done a few others, not many bring me pride, and fewer were actually right, but I can see my faults and I would like any who can still stand my person after this note to give as much critical review of my stories' faults as possible, I have been too soft on myself with these stories and I want to finish a few so that I can finish my childhood and move on.

Those of you still reading will be promised a story that has a fully-matured plot before I go to paper. I will show you the truth of myself, I will have no OC, and everything will have a reason.


End file.
